1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vacuum cleaners, and, more particularly, to magnetized elements attached to a vacuum cleaner for picking up magnetic debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is highly desirable that metallic objects, such as pins, needles, screws, and other magnetic debris be removed from the path of a vacuum cleaner to prevent potential damage to the cleaner and to prevent potential injury to those in the immediate area who might be struck by such debris flung from the rotor of the cleaner. Also, such objects may be of value and thereby saved from being swept into the vacuum bag.
To this end, a number of devices have been created for attachment to existing vacuum cleaners, as typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,288,115, issued to C. S. Soldanels; 2,677,461, issued to E. J. Bodey; 2,862,224, issued to A. S. Swanson et al; 4,006,512, issued to S. Saulson; 4,279,745 issued to G. Haase; 4,300,260 issued to C. Hill; 4,598,439, issued to J. Good; and 4,759,095, issued to H. Hay, Jr.
Problems common to known devices include bulkiness of the device, thereby preventing close edge cleaning; inconvenient attachment to existing cleaners; difficulty in removing and disposing of magnetic material collected; and inability to conveniently change the distance between the magnetic collector and the surface being cleaned.